My crazy sexual adventures
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: Yaoi - Adentrate conmigo en las locas y divertidas aventuras sexuales de la mejor pareja que conocemos. [SasuNaru. Todo lemon. Alguna que otra pareja.] [[INCONCLUSO]] *Ver 2º cap para saber*
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que sus vidas vayan bien, con un poco de suerte la mía pronto estará en orden. *Se deprime deprimidamente(?)*_

_Bueno, dejando eso de lado les traigo un nuevo y sexy fic. Para que se diviertan y se exciten(?). Ok, debo dejar las drogas, es decir, el azúcar (LOL)._

_Sí, mis amigas tienen razón. Me he vuelto adicta al lemon yaoi, tanto que ahora hago un fic enteramente sexual (a medias XP)._

_Pero no me importa. *Se siente idiota* Ok, no._

_Disfruten._

_Advertencias:__ Si buscan a un valiente y masculino Naruto, NO leas esto. Aquí solo encontrarás a un inocente, sumiso y dócil kitsune mascota que más que un Hokage parece una kunoichi (en el sentido físico, no piensen mal XD)._

**Capítulo uno**

_**Por fin, la primera vez**_**.**

Hacía tres años que se conocían, y cinco meses que eran novios. No había pasado nada malo desde entonces. Ellos pasaban todo el día juntos y por la noche se despedían hasta el día siguiente; por lo que nunca habían pasado de besos y alguna que otra caricia. Y no porque no quisieran, simplemente que tenían unas familias demasiado sobreprotectoras. Aunque no les culpaba.

Su hermano, Itachi, tenía todo el derecho a preocuparse por él. Sus padres habían muerto unos años atrás, y al ser Itachi el mayor tuvo que cuidar de él. Eso lo había hecho muy protector.

Y Minato, el padre de Naruto, tambien tenía muchos motivos para ser así. Su mujer había fallecido en el accidente que también acabó con la vida del matrimonio Uchiha. Y su hijo mayor, Deidara, se había escapado de casa; y no tuvo noticias de él hasta dos meses despues cuando este llamó para disculparse y decir que estaba en casa de su novio, un tal Sasori si Sasuke no recordaba mal. Por lo cual Sasuke creía que le había quedado un trauma o algo así y que no quería que con Naruto pasara igual.

Aunque había otro motivo. Uno relacionado _directamente_ con Naruto. Sasuke no era tonto, y sabía que_ su pequeño zorrito _-como él mismo lo había nombrado- era virgen. Además de que era demasiado obvio para él, que conocía a Naruto como la palma de su mano.

Pero hoy era diferente, ese día Sasuke se había levantado con la decisión de conseguir que Naruto descubriera todo el placer que él podía brindarle. Con esa convicción bajó a desayunar. Nada más poner un pie en la cocina un tenedor fue a parar a un lado de su cabeza, encajando en la pared. Sasuke ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-No.- fue lo que salió de los labios de Itachi, que seguía con su brazo estirado por haber arrojado el "proyectil"

-¿No qué?- preguntó confuso, cogiendo unas rebanadas de pan

-No vas a hacer cosas malas con Naruto-kun.

Ante esa frase, Sasuke casi se cae al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerle algo a Naruto? No he hecho nada en cinco meses, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?- preguntó evadiendo la mirada de su hermano, Itachi parecía tener unos ojos mágicos que adivinaban cuando mentía u ocultaba algo

-Tuve un presentimiento.- contestó tajante

-Algún día acabarás matándome por uno de tus presentimientos.- musitó molesto

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Con eso Itachi dió por finalizada la conversación, rezando a algún Dios, el primero que le escuchara, que su _"querido"_ Naruto-kun siguiera tan inocente y virginal como ahora al terminar el día. Aunque Itachi tampoco era tonto y ya se había encargado de dejar la casa vacía esa noche, además de avisarle a _**su**_ Minato-san que su hijo de hoy no salía virgen. Se reía -y sonrojaba- al recordar la reacción del rubio mayor, y de lo que tuvo que prometer para que saliera de casa por la noche.

_Como todos saben, Itachi no era un tonto como Naruto; y sabía que el trasero del mencionado no iba a salir ileso de esa noche. Por lo que procedió a "ayudar" a su ototo-baka. Cogió el telefono y marcó a Minato._

_-Dígame.- la grave voz del rubio inundó su oídos, poniéndolo nervioso_

_-Minato-san, soy Itachi._

_-¿Itachi? ¿Pasó algo? ¿¡Estás bien?!- la actitud del mayor le hizo sonreír levemente_

_-No pasó nada Minato-san. Simplemente que me gustaría informarle de que mi estúpido hermano menor planea quitarle la virginidad a su querido hijo menor.- y con eso se quedó en silencio para escuchar bien al otro_

_-Eh... Eh... Creo que se me apagó el cerebro..._

_Itachi se mordió el labio inferior para contener así una leve carcajada._

_-Pues enciéndalo, Minato-san. Necesitaría que dejara la casa vacía esta noche, no sabemos que hogar van a mancillar esos dos._

_Minato, al parecer, estuvo en silencio unos segundos._

_-¿Que me darás si dejo la casa vacía?_

_No, no fue la pregunta lo que hizo que Itachi se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Tampoco el tono de voz pervertido que usó Minato en su voz. No. Fue la respuesta que ya tenía planeada dar lo que lo avergonzó._

_-L-lo que Minato-san quiera._

_En eso momento, Itachi se sintió como Naruto cumpliendo algún capricho de su hermano. _"Lo que Sasu quiera"_; sí, exactamente como Naruto._

_-Je, entonces esta noche paso por ti. Así dejamos las dos casas vacías al mismo tiempo, y nos divertimos un poco también. Llamaré a Deidara para que hoy no venga de visita por la noche. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Ok, muchas gracias Minato-san._

_-No vemos esta noche, I~ta~kun- colgó_

_Itachi podía jurarlo. Naruto tenía que ser adoptado. Un hermano adicto al sexo -Sasori podía asegurarlo con toda seguridad- y un padre pervertido. Y si no le fallaba la memoria, la fallecida Kushina era una pervertida de cuidado._

_Sí. Naruto era, oficialmente, adoptado._

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, apartando ese recuerdo e intentado borrar el rubor que se había alojado en sus mejillas contra su voluntad.

-Hoy no estaré en casa por la noche.- informó Itachi, mirando su sopa pensado si se podía nadar en ella

Aunque lo intentara ocultar, un atisbo de sonrisa se instaló en Sasuke.

-Pues vale.

Itachi sonrió.

-Hum. Estúpido y pervertido hermano menor.

**.-#~Esa Noche~#-.**

Bien, no había conseguido que Naruto percibiera sus constantes insinuaciones durante todo el día. O Naruto realmente tenía la mente más inocente del mundo, o era el ser más idiota existente.

_Pause._

_Cinco segundos despues._

_Play._

Por alguna razón, lo más lógico -esa vez, resaltemos eso- fue la primera opción. ¿Por qué? Porque eso era lo único que explicaba el porqué de los besos torpes y tímidos de Naruto.

Dejando eso a un lado, no consiguió insinuarse; pero pudo invitarlo a jugar un videojuego en su casa, allí ya se las ingeniaría para acabar en la cama.

-¿Estás prestando atención al juego, Sasu?- la pregunta del adorable rubio que tenía al lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Sonrió.

-¿Cómo podría prestar atención a un tonto juego cuando te tengo a ti aquí?- preguntó divertido, antes de comenzar a repartir ligeros besos por el cuello del rubio

Como respuesta, recibió un pequeño jadeo contenido. Sasuke sonrió levemente, sintiéndose satisfecho con el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas de su zorrito. Aunque quería más, _muuucho_ más. Llevó sus manos hacia la cadera de Naruto, dejándolas allí unos segundos mientras comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas rojizas por el moreno cuello.

-Sa-sasu... Pa-para...- Naruto intentaba alejar a Sasuke de su cuello mientras jadeaba suavemente- No...

-Naruto...- susurró en su oreja, causándole un escalofrío al menor- Eres virgen, ¿verdad?

-S-sí... ¿Y?...- a pesar de querer parecer indignado, los besos en su cuello no lo dejaban hablar con claridad

-Naruto...- Sasuke se acercó más al cuello de Naruto y bajó sus manos hasta el trasero del rubio, sacandole un jadeo más fuerte que los anteriores- Hoy te mostraré cuanto placer puedo darte.

Sin poder evitarlo, esa frase consiguió calentar a Naruto; tanto que su cara le ardía del rubor. Sasuke siguió con su labor de marcar el cuello de su pequeño rubio, mientras este dejaba sus manos en los hombros del peli-negro.

Naruto sentía un placer que nunca antes había conocido, si bien su padre ya le había explicado lo que era el sexo -fue traumatico, de verás- nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien. Y eso que solo le estaba "comiendo" el cuello. El problema era que esa conversación con su padre fue tan vergonzosa que lo ignoró casi por completo, lo que significa que estaba muy verde en ese área.

-Sasu...- lo llamó jadeante, alejándolo para verle a los ojos

La excitación de Sasuke creció al ver las pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de los azules ojos de su zorrito, además de ver como no había diferencia entre las mejillas de Naruto y sus amados tomates.

-Dime.

-Sasu...- Naruto, con un sonrojo enorme, se acercó al rostro del Uchiha y dejó allí un tímido beso- Di-dime que hacer...

Si Sasuke ya estaba excitado antes, ahora estaba cachondo perdido -además de tener una erección de los mil demonios-. Con una pervertida sonrisa al más puro estilo Jiraiya cogió a Naruto como princesa y se sentó en la cama, dejando el rubio en su regazo.

-Naruto...- pronunció con una voz ronca- Besame. -ordenó

Con timidez Naruto volvió a presionar su labios contra los de Sasuke, aunque este no le dió tiempo ni a cerrar los ojos cuando metió su lengua en la boca del menor, explorando esa húmeda cavidad, jugando con la tímida lengua del rubio. Un jadeo de Naruto murió en el beso. Sasuke bajó una de sus manos por una de las piernas de Naruto, rozando "accidentalmente" el miembro del rubio que despertaba gracias a las caricias que le brindaba ese hombre. Cuando a los chicos les comenzaba a faltar el aire se separaron.

Sasuke se quedó maravillado al ver como un hilo de saliva se escurría por los labios del rubio menor. Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho, en un intento de normalizar su agitada respiración. Sus mejillas le ardían y sus ojos estaban llorosos, además de que sentía "algo" entre sus piernas; y bueno, también sentía "algo" extraño en su trasero.

-Sasuke...- llamó- Siento algo raro en el trasero.- informó con los ojos cerrados

-Je,- masculló divertido- Naruto. ¿Te hace sentir bien o mal?

Antes de darle tiempo a responder, colocó las manos en la cintura de Naruto y hizo que el trasero del menor se frotara contra su erección.

-Ngh... E-es raro, pe-pero se siente bien...

Con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, Sasuke volvió a atacar el cuello del moreno; a diferencia de que esta vez Naruto ya no se callaba "esos vergonzosos sonidos" -como él los llamaba- que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Naruto se sentía morir, nunca había sentido un placer tan intenso como ese. Pero no quería que Sasuke hiciera todo el trabajo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía; estaba demasiado nervioso y avergonzado. No fue hasta algunos minutos despues que consiguió moverse.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos a los botones de la camisa de Sasuke, desabrochandolos lentamente uno a uno. Todo eso bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, lo que lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba. Cuando consiguió quitarle la camisa al mayor, se quedó quieto; no sabía que hacer. Miró a Sasuke con los ojos avergonzados y llorosos, indicándole que le dijera que tenía que hacer.

Sasuke sonrió. Su pequeño zorrito era muy inocente, y se sentía orgulloso de ser el que le quitaría esa tímida inocencia. Bajó a Naruto de sus piernas, dejándolo de rodillas entre ellas. El rubio le miró interrogante, pero le ignoró. Con rapidez se desabrochó el pantalón, bajándolo junto al bóxer hasta las rodillas, liberando su muy excitado miembro.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa, y el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó aunque no fuera humanamente posible.

-E-es muy grande...- murmuró avergonzado

Sasuke sonrió prepotente, con el ego muy inflado.

-¿Te gusta? Es todo para ti, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto tembló ligeramente, esa situación se estaba volviendo más vergonzosa y excitante al mismo tiempo. Con una timidez adorable acercó sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos al palpitante miembro que tenía enfrente. Comenzó a pasar dos dedos por el glande, haciendo un camino invisible por la despierta longitud. Se sintió un poco aliviado al oír un leve gemido de Sasuke, lo que le hizo pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Con un poco de duda, y mucha vergüenza, lentamente acercó su cara al pene del mayor; y con una torpe timidez acarició el glande con la punta de la lengua.

-Na-naruto...- pronunció Sasuke con asombro, realmente no se esperaba eso por parte de su rubio

Cuando Naruto se separó y alzó la cabeza Sasuke pudo ver bien su rostro. De su boquita se escurrían varios hilos de saliva, sus ojitos brillaban gracias a las pequeñas lágrimas que se juntaban en ellos, sus mejillas ardían en un furioso rubor carmesí y su cuerpecito temblaba levemente por la excitación.

-¿Hi-hice algo mal?- preguntó el rubio, dejando que toda la vergüenza que tenía se viera en sus ojos

La erección de Sasuke creció.

-Para nada Naru.- con suavidad, acarició sus rubios cabellos con las yemas de los dedos- Simplemente me sorprendiste.

-Y... ¿Q-qué quieres que haga ahora?- preguntó torpemente

Sasuke sonrió de tal forma que el mismísimo Jiraiya se sentiría orgulloso de él.

-Metételo todo en la boca.- dijo sonriente

Naruto asintió lentamente, con un sonrojo de los mil demonios. Abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos; con una mano acarició los testículos del chico y con la otra se apoyó en el suelo, y cerró la boca alrededor del miembro de Sasuke, abarcando todo lo que podía.

Sasuke se recostó sobre sus brazos, disfrutando de las caricias que esa tímida y torpe lengua conseguía darle. Pero rápidamente frunció el ceño. Si Naruto seguía siendo tan inocente con eso acabaría corriéndose ahora mismo, y él no quería eso. Él _deseaba_ correrse dentro de Naruto. Así que, contra su voluntad, alejó a Naruto de su entrepierna.

-¿Q-que pasa?- preguntó el rubio confuso

Sasuke pudo ver como, mezclándose con la saliva de Naruto, había rastros de su propio pre-semen escurriéndose por la comisura de esa linda boquita. Gruñó molesto. El menor era demasiado provocativo.

-Naruto...- murmuró

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se agachó a la altura del rubio. Lo agarró por la cintura, lo alzó y lo tumbó en la cama, posicionándose encima de él. Tomó con brusquedad la camisa del menor y se la quitó, ignorando el grito de asombró que pronunció el chico.

-¿Sa-sasuke?- preguntó avergonzado cuando sintió cómo Sasuke le arrebataba los pantalones con impaciencia

-Necesito meterla ya.- le susurró al oído, antes de quitarle la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo

Sasuke se dió su tiempo para admirar el moreno y tembloroso cuerpo que tenía debajo, brillando en todo su esplendor. Sonrió con su sonrisa _Made in Uchiha_ al darse cuenta de que él era el primero -y se encargaría de ser el único- en ver a Naruto en ese estado. Dios, Naruto le estaba inflando el ego de sobremanera sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke llevó tres dedos a la boca de Naruto, metiendolos dentro de la húmeda cavidad. Naruto lo miró dudoso y Sasuke sonrió.

-Chupalos.- ordenó

Naruto abrió un poco la boca, y comenzó a lubricar esos tres "intrusos" que se paseaban por su boca con total libertad. Cuando Sasuke pensó que ya sería suficiente, retiró los dedos de esa cueva en la que se estaban divirtiendo. Con su otra mano, separó las piernas de Naruto y se situó entre ellas.

-Relájate, ¿vale? Puede que te duela al principio, pero te aseguró que lo vas a disfrutar mucho.- advirtió

-Es-está bien. -respondió con una tímida y tonta sonrisa

Sasuke se inclinó para besar los labios de Naruto con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión, en un intento de distraer a Naruto de la intromisión del primer dedo que comenzó a introducir. Aparentemente lo logró. Aumentó la voracidad del beso al mismo tiempo que introducía el segundo dedo. Esta vez Naruto se removió incómodo.

Sasuke liberó los labios de Naruto y bajó a su pecho, ensañándose con uno de los rosados pezones para que su zorrito no pensara en el dolor. El gemido que se escurrió de la boquita de Naruto le alivió. Antes de meter el tercero, comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma de tijera para ensanchar la virginal entrada del rubio menor.

Después de unos breves minutos metió el tercer dedo, al cual Naruto respondió con jadeo mal contenido. Ya le había cogido en gusto a sentir esos dedos en su interior. Y cuando Naruto pensaba que no podía sentir un placer mayor a ese una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de cabeza a pies, haciéndolo gritar de placer y un poco de dolor.

-Siento no haber avisado.- susurró Sasuke divertido

Sasuke ya estaba dentro de él, sintiéndose en el paraíso al sentir su miembro ser apretado por ese estrecho interior. Mientras, Naruto intentaba relajarse para poder dejar de sentir ese punzante dolor en su trasero.

-Sasu...- llamó en un jadeo- Mu-muévete... Por favor...

-Como ordenes...

Sasuke sacó su miembro casi por completo de ese cuerpecito, para volver a enterrarse dentro de él con fuerza. Dando embestidas lentas, suaves; haciendo que Naruto viera las estrellas. Sasuke quería más, pero sabía que no debía ir muy rápido siendo la primera vez de su pequeño rubio; aunque desechó ese pensamiento en cuanto Naruto rodeó su cintura con las piernas y escondió la cabeza en su cuello.

-M-más... Dame más Sasuke...- susurró el rubio en su oído, soltando gemidos y jadeos entre cada palabra

Adiós al autocontrol de Sasuke. Sin tardar ni un solo segundo empezó a moverse de forma salvaje, arracandole gritos cada vez más altos al rubio que se retorcía gracias al placer que Sasuke le brindaba.

-Sa-sasu... me... ¡Me corro!- gritó el rubio, enterrando las uñas en la blanca espalda de Sasuke

Sasuke ya había supuesto que al ser la primera vez de Naruto no tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo, aunque nunca pensó que las paredes internas del Uzumaki le apretaran de una forma tan placentera. Eso hizo que él también culminara en el interior de Naruto, llenándolo con su semilla.

Tras estar unos segundos intentando normalizar su respiración, Sasuke salió lentamente del interior de Naruto y recostó la cabeza de este en su pecho.

-Eso fue fantástico Sasu.- dijo Naruto con una tonta sonrisa en la cara

-Ahora ya sabes lo que es el placer Naru,- dijo acariciando las mejillas del menor- y lo disfrutarás siempre.

Una tímida sonrisa se instaló en el rubio.

-Lo que Sasu quiera.

_¿Les gustó? Debo decir que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. :V_

_LOL_

_Espero sus reviews que me alegran el día._

_¿Qué escenario o contexto quieren para la siguiente __**loca aventura sexual**__ de estos dos? Ustedes eligen, o lo hago yo. (:okno:)_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Bye

¡Hey! ¿Les gustó el anterior capitulo? Espero que sí, aunque no hayan dejado casi ningún review. (Concretamente, solo **NekoDanyhentai **comentó.)

Mirad, tengo una mala noticia. Por azares del destino y de los estudios no podré terminar ninguno de mis fics.

¡Gomen!

¡Pero no se preocupen!

Mi prima menor está por aquí y ella se encargará de seguir el legado de Neko-chan. Y de terminar cada uno de mis historias.

Si cuenta es la de: Hiyakaru Linter.

Aquí la tengo para que ustedes sean testigos de que terminará todos mis fics. Un saludo para Hiyakaru.

**Hiyakaru: **Ho-hola. *escondida tras Neko-chan*

**Neko-chan:** No la culpen, es super tímida. ¡Pero el lemon yaoi lo maneja bien!

**Hiyakaru: **¡Irina! *avergonzada*

**Neko-chan: **¿Qué? Ahora promete que continuarás mis fics.

**Hiyakaru: **Pro-prometo continuar y terminar todas tus historias inconclusas.

**Neko-chan:** Bien, ahora... Adiós gente. Espero que Hiyakaru haga un buen trabajo, ustedes dirán.

**Neko-chan y Hiyakaru: **¡Sayonara!


End file.
